


Family Dinner

by hardasitis



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marya and Hélène as parents, a sequel!, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardasitis/pseuds/hardasitis
Summary: Sequel to "What to Expect When You're Expecting"Hélène controls bath time, Marya is paranoid about being a mother, Sonya makes a decision, and Anatole can't keep his feet off the furniture.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!

“Anna! Anna, darling, please-“ “Anna, come h-“ “You have to get in the bath, sweetheart!”

Marya dashed out of the bathroom to chase the squealing two-year-old who was now heading at top speed towards the living room where Hélène was lounging, magazine in hand.

“Momma!” Anna attached herself to Hélène’s leg and the woman shrieked with surprise. She looked up to see her wife, panting with her sleeves rolled up and water stains splashed across her nice linen shirt.

Hélène picked up their daughter, who was naked, squirming, and slippery from the bath water. “I thought you didn’t need my help?” She cooed in Marya’s direction, brushing back some of the tight wet curls from Anna’s face.

Marya sighed and wiped her hands on her pants. “You’ve been working so hard recently and I-I just wanted to give you a break.” She explained, exasperated.

Anna calmed down in Hélène’s arms and the woman came over to give Marya a loving kiss on the cheek. “Very kind of you, kroshka, but I think I can handle bath time.”

Hélène carried Anna back into the bathroom and very gently placed her into the tub. A few moments later, Anna broke back into lurching sobs. Hélène jumped before laughing a bit. She yanked open the bottom drawer of the vanity and pulled out a bright yellow duck. She quickly handed it to Anna and the little girl, pleased with this new addition, sat calmly in the bath.

Marya leaned against the doorframe, dumbfounded by the scene.

“Darling, how could you have forgotten Mr. Ducky?” Hélène feigned unadulterated shock at her wife. “He is the number one bath time companion!”

Marya relaxed against the doorframe and closed her eyes, running her hands over her hair. “Yes, how could I have forgotten?” She whispered, groaning.

Hélène began to lather up Anna, who had taken to humming some random tune while she splashed Mr. Ducky around the tub. “You’re stressed, Marya. What’s going on?”

Marya took in a deep breath and squatted next to Hélène. “You’re so good at this, Elena. You’re a natural. I just - I don’t think she likes me all that much.”

Hélène paused in her work and looked up at her wife. “Masha… is that really how you feel?” The quiet confession broke her heart and was enough to bring tears to her eyes. “Anna adores you. When you’re at work and I stay home with her, she tries to clean the house like you. She wanted to steal my red lipstick because she wanted to look just like you. Just because she wasn’t too keen on behaving during her bath doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you, sweetheart.”

Marya swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched Anna splash in the tub. The little girl took after Hélène mostly, with the bouncy brown curly hair and the mischievous smile, but her eyes were unmistakably the same stunning green as Marya’s. She sucked in a breath. “I just want to give her everything.”

“And you do,” Hélène promised. “You give us everything. Be kinder to yourself, please, Masha.”

Marya nodded after a moment and gave Hélène a kiss on the head before the doorbell rang. She let out a deep breath and then laughed. “That’ll be her godfather and Fedya, I suppose. Do you want me to stay here and finish up?”

Hélène shook her head. “I’m almost done. Just go get the door and we’ll be down in a moment.”

Marya stood up, wiped off her hands and jogged down the steps to throw open the front door.

“Someone’s having quite a morning,” Anatole teased, sauntering past Marya and walking into the foyer. “You look like a mess, Marya. Do you not even _try_ to dress up when we come over?”

Marya looked down at her soaked shirt and felt a few tendrils of hair from her messy bun tickle her cheek. “You all are over every Sunday. I think I’ve given up on any formalities,” She shot back. Despite the sparring, Anatole gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and gestured to his boyfriend, who was still standing in the doorway.

“It’s good to see you, Marya,” Fedya greeted, handing her a bottle of red wine before closing the door.

Marya nodded and smiled a bit. “Good to see you too, Fed. Thanks for this; Hélène’ll love it.”

She watched as the two moved to their living room and made themselves right at home. Ever since Anatole and Natasha had made amends all those years ago, Marya had felt rather at ease about having her wife’s family in their home. That being said, Anatole’s manners had not improved even incrementally over the years.

“Feet off the coffee table, Kuragin!” Marya shouted, rolling her eyes at him.

Anatole was on the edge of a snarky comeback when he jumped up. “There’s my little one,” He rushed forward to greet Anna, who was running into the room.

“Tolly!” She giggled as Anatole swept her into his arms.

Marya watched the scene with curiosity. Even if his manners hadn’t changed, Anatole as a person had. Ever since Anna was born and he was named godfather, Anatole had morphed into the ideal uncle. Although still his reckless and spontaneous self, he took great care in keeping Anna safe and bringing her joy.

“Anatole,” Hélène greeted, pressing a kiss to his cheek and joining her daughter in hugging him. “I see Fedya has finally convinced you to cut your hair.” She turned to Fedya and mouthed, _thank you._

“Well, it’s impossible to argue with him,” Anatole shrugged. “Although I am disappointed he let the barber cut it this short.”

“Oh, come off it,” Hélène laughed, tousling his hair. “You finally look like a grown-up now.”

Anatole gasped, a hand to his heart. “How dare you insult me like that! I am obviously not an adult.”

The four of them burst into laughter at that and Anatole sat down so that Anna could crawl over to wrap her chubby little arms around Fedya’s neck.

“Go change, Masha. You look like you just survived a shipwreck,” Hélène pressed a hand to Marya’s cheek.

Marya laughed slightly and then gave her a small kiss. “Okay, okay, I’m going,” She joked before ascending up the steps.

“You look happy, Lena. Much more than you’ve ever looked,” Anatole commented, looking up at his big sister with an appreciative smile.

Hélène’s lips morphed into a grin at that. “I think motherhood suits me,” She boasted. “I am happy, honestly. Anna’s just magical and Marya’s just as remarkable as she’s always been.”

A small grin worked its way onto Anatole’s face. “Remarkable, eh? You’re still getting laid, right, Lena? I mean, I know you have a kid and all, but -“ Anatole was cut off by Fedya’s elbow in his stomach.

“Tolya, behave yourself, damn,” Fedya rolled his eyes at him. “Why do you have to ask about the weirdest stuff? Plus, there’s a kid around.”

Anatole bit his lip. “She’s not old enough to understand!”

Hélène waved her hand to dismiss them both. “If you wanna know, I am getting laid. Often in fact. Marya is a _beast_ in bed.”

That shut both Anatole and Fedya up. Not because of the statement itself, but because Marya had just stepped into the living room.

“Well,” Marya began, blushing. “I’m not going to deny the compliment. Anatole, it’s not my fault your sister is so naughty.”

Anatole stood. “Stop! Stop! Stop it right now. I’m sorry I said anything. Can we just start dinner?”

“We’re still waiting on Sonya and Mary,” Hélène interjected. “Natasha and Pierre are out of town this weekend and can’t join us.”

“What a shame,” Anatole quipped before Fedya hit him with another well-placed elbow.

“I will go start cooking the chicken though. It’ll take time,” Marya took the bottle of wine that Fedya had left on the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen before a few knocks hit the door.

Hélène dashed to the front door and greeted Sonya and Mary with a dazzling smile. Sonya, chipper as usual, gave Hélène a loving peck on the cheek and dragged Mary inside. Mary, still apprehensive after seven months of weekly dinners with Marya and Hélène, barely said anything besides a squeak.

“Marya’s in the kitchen, Sonya. Why don’t you go give her a hand?” Hélène suggested as Mary sat down across from Fedya and Anatole, a bag in her hands.

“Good evening to you too, Mary,” Anatole greeted loudly, looking over at her.

“Oh! Good evening Anatole, Fyodor. I’m sorry, it’s just - It’s been a long week,” She murmured before Fedya came over to give her a pat on the shoulder.

“We get it,” He said quietly. “Anatole’s just making conversation.

She nodded softly as Anna jumped out of Fedya’s arms and into Mary’s lap.

“I have a gift for you, sweetheart!” Mary’s voice grew a little louder as she smiled at the toddler. Anna, giddy, reached into the bag and pulled out a plush cat. Anna immediately cuddled it to her chest and gave it a kiss. “That’s from your Auntie Sonya and me.”

Hélène grinned. “That’s beautiful, Mary, thank you. You didn’t have to.”

Mary gave her a tentative smile. “Both Sonya and I wanted to. We saw it in the store and it just seemed perfect.”

Sonya, meanwhile, had snuck into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her aunt.

Marya shrieked and spun around, a hand to her heart. “Sonyushka, you can’t do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!” She laughed, breathless.

Sonya turned pink and stammered out an apology at which Marya batted at her with a handtowel. “Stop that, I’m just joking with you. It is wonderful to see you,” She said softly with a kiss to Sonya’s cheek. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Aunt Marya, can I ask something?”

“Go for it, kiddo,” She answered, putting the chicken onto a plate and stirring the sauce on the stove.

“Did your relationship with Aunt Lena change when you got married?” Sonya asked quietly. “I mean I know you love each other and all, but I’m worried about Mary freaking out about everything that would go into it.”

Marya almost dropped the whisk onto the floor. She whipped around with a huge grin on her face. “Sofia Alexandrovna? Are you thinking of proposing?”

Sonya turned bright red and nodded quickly. “I have the ring already, I’m just-“

“Worried?”

“Yeah.”

Marya took in a breath and stepped away to give Sonya a hug. “If I’m honest, things did change, but they changed for the better. Our relationship got stronger. I learned how to give up some control and Hélène learned how to take more responsibility. And when Anna was born, it made me fall even more in love with Hélène. Seeing her go from a reckless woman to a loving wife and a devoted mother has exploded my heart.” She took a moment. “You love Mary and she adores you. If both of you are ready to take this step, dive on in, my love. There isn’t a moment to waste.”

Sonya sniffled a bit and a smile cracked through her lips. “I think we are ready. I want to spend my life with her and it’s time we started life together.”

“I’m proud of you, Sofia. I always have been.” Marya gave her a kiss on the head and then poured the sauce into a bowl. “Now call everyone to dinner, will you? I think I’ve kept everyone waiting long enough.”

Sonya disappeared into the living room. As the rag-tag group came piling in with conversation about whatever new movie had just come out, Hélène put Anna into her high chair and sent a tender smile to Marya. The smile was returned with a quiet “I love you” as Marya watched her friends, no, her family sit down to dinner.

The blissful joy was burst after a moment as Marya had to, yet again, chastise Anatole for propping his feet onto the furniture.


End file.
